hurrigroundwalkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Janus (The Man)
Mr. Janus (????) is a timetraveller who travels through time and space by meteorites, introduced in Volume 2. He is often thought to be immortal, as stories of his existence have been told throughout history in various forms, or similar stories of a mysterious man who is wandering the world for a resolution. His true identity, "The Man" Mr. Janus was once one of the six Sons and Daughters: he was The Man, the first of them. It is because his pure essence is that of a man according to his father. His true form takes a snake-like appearance, for he is not only the pure essence of a man, but he is the sympathetic deceiver, who caused The Creator, his beloved father, to depart from man. The weight of men's evil itself is upon his shoulders, as after his father left men were cursed with death. The weight of death lays upon his immortal shoulders. This story has long been adapted into a popular story called The Virgin King in the Lost Era. This shame and weight, formed into a demonic form, became his brother who called himself The Dead – The Peacock Angel and the great antagonist of the Jews, Samael. Post-curse The Man continued to be the deceiver, for despite his previous mistakes, his father made him the deceiver; the man. After the First War, The Man along with his siblings traveled to the other side, The World of the Serpents, where men were struggling to make do with their new homeland. It was during the traveling when he fell in love with his sister, The Desire, the brown whore goddess. She was part of a group of people known as the witches, who were born endowed with the power of black magick, and often participated in mass worshiping of false gods. At a single one of these black masses - after watching them, hiding his form - as The Desire communed in the lusts of men did he ejaculate onto the earth. It was then, The Man realized he was in love with his sibling, and he pursued her. At every night encamped, as The Desire slept in the tent, her brother began entering the tents and laying in bed with her, telling her lies of insomnia. He began living together with her in the community of witches, standing out with his pale white skin tone, angering the witches over the time The Desire was spending with her brother. As they spent more time together, she drifted further away from the masses, her people, and her old life. They grew closer, and eventually The Desire held the child of The Man, the first to be born as descendants of the Sons and Daughters in her womb. She lived the life of a pregnant women for six years. The Man was cautious, as someone who were to become a father would, as the six years passed, he awaited the birth, counting the seconds. cont. Category:Luke Groundwalker Category:gods